Musical instruments present several unique storage problems. The instruments are generally fragile and easily damaged, and must therefore be placed in large, rigid cases when not in use. Moreover, even when the instruments are in use, storage of the bulky instrument cases is still required. The problem of case storage is particularly acute in school band rooms where large numbers of students frequently assemble to play their instruments in school bands and orchestras. Additional storage problems are presented by the fact that musical instruments are generally considered high value items that require secure storage. Shelving systems heretofore provided for the storage of musical instruments are not necessarily secure, are difficult to install, and are often damaged by the metal runners and corner guards frequently found on musical instrument cases. In turn, the materials and designs used in conventional shelving systems are often abrasive and destructive to instrument case coverings, metal runners, corner guards and case handles.